1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing assembly and method for locating a face insert in a golf club head during manufacture. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manufacturing assembly that accurately centers a face insert in a front opening of a golf club head so that it can be welded in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many golf club manufacturers build their golf clubs by forming a hollow golf club body having an opening in the face and welding, soldering, brazing, or otherwise permanently or semi permanently affixing a separate face insert into the opening in the face. There is a need to efficiently and accurately perform this step during manufacturing in a way that also permits mass production of the golf club heads.